The Undeniable Lust
by Redwolf.19.Novelist
Summary: Nezumi feels something for Shion. Shion feels something for Nezumi. What if these feelings are professed by each other uninintentionally..Will they define it as Love? or Lust?


The Undeniable Lust

Nezumi and Shion

Chapter 1- Nightmares and secrets

o.0 Nezumi

"_Nezumi."a voice called. He knew that voice. That that makes his entire body be filled with titillation. The voice of the boy he could never live without. Shion. He pierced his eyes through the darkness, hoping he would find him but all was he could see was pitch black. Just like his life. Nothing but darkness, No emotions, No happiness, no life. Then, a light came out of nowhere. There, Shion called for him. Again and again. He could feel his voice making his feet walk towards the light. Towards life._

_Just like how Shion have him a purpose to live. Gave him a life. He stepped into the light and was shocked to Shion fully naked. Scars in his body gave no ugliness to its perfection. He looked around. They were in their room The place qiet as ever._

"_Nezumi."Shion stepped towards him. His touch aroused his whole body. They stared at each other intently. His anxiety, Shion's desire. He looked at his lips. Oh, how he longed to taste his lips. That soft lips that gave way to the voice that gave him peace to his mind. "Nezumi. You don't have to be alone anymore."he heard him murmur. Shion's face slowly moving into his'. Yet, without waiting, their lips met. At last, he had tasted those delicate lips. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste. It was the best thing ever._

_He was just beginning to enjoy when Shion broke off. My eyes snapped open and bulged when Shion's face became distorted. I panicked, looking around. Everything began to tear off like a page in a book. His dream turned to a nightmare. I spotted a black spot on his neck. It looks like something's inside. It tear apart to my horror and there flew a bee, leaving Shion's body to decompose. My lips tremble, whole body shaking. What is happening?_

_Shion!_

I arched right from the sleep. Sweating and panting caused by a bizarre nightmare. Remembering what it was, my eyes wandered the room. Shion was nowhere to be found. Anxiety rose my spine. Fast as a cheetah, I jumped up from the bed and flew outside the door.

Room by room, I searched for Shion but he was nowhere in sight. His teeth clenched in frustration.

"What's the matter, Nezumi?"I turned around to see Dogkeeper, her hands folded in her chest, staring at him incredously.

"Where's Shion?"I asked bluntly. Her lips curved in a smirk. My face turned glum. _Now what?_

"What's with the face?"I asked emotionless. She just shrugged.

"Nothing."changed her emotion. "He asked for a private room. He said he wanted to be alone."

"Where is it?"I impatiently asked. She gladly gave me what I asked. I left her there, her arms still foled in her chest, my hands on my pockets. The room she gave was on the farthest side of the building. It was dark. Piercing his eyes was useless. He blamed himself for not bringing a light. Idiot of me. Still, I kept walking to the place Dogkeeper said.

"Mmmm..Mmm.."I heard a groan from the room Dogkeeper was referring to. A thought suddenly came. Is Shion doing what he is thinking? He peeked at the door. He can see a liitle light from the end of the room. Only half of Shion's body were seen. My jaw dropped as I followed the trail of his hand. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Shion was trying to please himself. His hand on his member. His thumb encircling his head.

The corner of my lips lifted involuntary. He doesn't seem to know what he must do. I wanted to stay a bit longer but I can feel something hardened below. I needed to get out of here. God knows what I can do. A knot tied in my stomach. I looked at the boy who looked so helpless, uninformed of what he must do. _Would I-?_I thought._No. I f I do what's on my mind, the boy would hate me. I couldn't live with that._

I retreated my steps to leave the boy alone but stopped when he heard,"Nezumi."was the boy's moan. My gaze turned to the door. I silently chuckled. My idea might not be bad afterall.

o.0 Shion

I opened the door I asked Dogkeeper to give me. In my right hand, a lamp that gives dim light enough for me. I walked towards the corner in a leisurely pace, giving time. I placed the light a little farther than me. I sat, folding my legs together, remembering what he just saw earlier. The reason of him being here tonight.

A couple, rubbing themselves together naked, screams of pleasure and moans of delight. I blushed and quickly made my steps even faster through the streets, for them not to notice his presence.

I suddenly thought. _How does it feel? _My hands begin to explore my body. With curiousity, I touched my member. I felt a shiver when I felt a pleasing sensation. I started rubbing with my hand, unsure of what to do. I bit my lip. It does felt good. Wanting for more, I slid it out of my pants. Slowly, I reached to it and twitched when I accidentally brushed my thumb in its head. I stopped for a second. Couldn't believe what I was doing. _But-_my thumb involuntarily touched it again and again and again.

"Mmmm...Mmm.."I groaned. The feeling is nice, good. Oh, how much good can it be. I didn't stop, tilting my head back, I savoured the feeling. Thought of something that could arouse me even more. There, an image of a man came to me. Nezumi touching me all over. Giving pleasures. My hand subconsciously began stroking myself and out of nowhere came out a groan,"Nezumi."

Wet and sticky fluid came out of me. Panting, I started to compose myself. I was about to get up when I heard a chuckle. I stiffed. _Who is it?_

"My,my. Naughty Shion. What a habit to spend the night."I gasped when I turned to find out Nezumi standing at the door. Grin wide as a sea, he snickered. My cheeks felt hot. He saw it all!

"A-ano-N-Nezumi.."I stuttered. Damn! Of all time, why now.

He laughed his ass off. His hands on his belly, gasping for air, he sniggered. My forehead creased. My eyebrows furrowed. I'm embarrassed already and now he's laughing.

"Stop laughing already!"I shouted. He stopped, but a smile is still plastered in his face. I sighed in frustration.

"Why, Shion. Is what you're doing what I'm thinking right now?"still giggling in between reply. I remained silent. No words can be uttered.

"Now, now, Shion. No need to be shy. There's nothing wrong with that. But boy, you still know nothing when it comes to that."he chuckled. His hand lifted my chin, making me meet his eye. His touch sent electricity to my entire body.

"Damn it, Nezumi! Stop it."I snapped, breaking away from his touch.

"Fine."he got serious. His hand now in his pocket. My heart kept pumping. "Yet, what were you thinking earlier before I laughed the hell out of me."I looked at him wide eyes, stepping back.

"What do you mean?"lowering my glance. He stepped forward. I, backwards.

"Oh, you know what I mean."following my steps, voice in a seductive tone. "The name, Shion."I retreated but it was already too late because the wall touched his back. I'm cornered! I shut my eyes closed, cringed when I felt his breath down my throat. But my eyes bulged, with shock and surprise when he whispered the name, "Nezumi."

*Author's Note

Hi!..This is the first time I wrote a story of No. 6...I hope it turned out pretty well..Review please.


End file.
